


Prologue

by TheIkranRider



Series: The ReBoot Multiuniverse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Prologue, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: The first part of the long series of the Pokémon/ReBoot crossovers. This is how it all began; when Akari first became a Pokémon Trainer and eventually met up with his friends. Then, on one fateful day, everything began to change as she was sucked inside a computer!
Series: The ReBoot Multiuniverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873741





	Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or ReBoot. One belongs to Game Freak and ShowPro, the other goes to Rainmaker. I just happen to be a fan of both, that's all.**  
  
 **A/N: I finally got to the story that explains who my OC is. Basically speaking, Akari is a Pokémon Trainer from Johto, who resided in Goldenrod City. After catching a lot of Pokémon, she decides to head to Kanto. A lot of surprises await her there as she meets some new friends and eventually winds up inside a computer.  
  
** Akari was just 11 when she first started out. The citizen of Goldenrod City grew fascinated with Pokémon. After catching plenty of the natives in Johto, she decided to head to it's neighboring region, Kanto. She's never been there before, but she has heard of it. There was around 151 Pokémon residing there, that was nearly twice as much from Johto's inhabitants. All her travels and training were worth it thanks to her Starter Pokémon, Chikorita. She named her Freya, and she evolved quickly into a Meganium. Unlike many Trainers, she never cared about competing in the Pokémon League, or collecting badges, or becoming a Pokémon Master; she always believed the latter to be far too elusive. She hasn't really set a certain goal, just befriend as many of those creatures as she can.  
  
Many Pokémon joined her side, and even though she never had any badges, they'd still somehow listen to her. And the strange thing was, it wasn't just in the wild, she also saved many Pokémon from Team Rocket's evil clutches, or those that were abandoned by Silver and other heartless Trainers, like the other Starters, Cyndaquil and Totodile. She unlocked their true potential, and they just became inseparable since then. It wasn't all species that joined her: a few were just mediocre like Unown, Dunsparce, Teddiursa, Qwilfish, the Hoppip line, Chinchou and Lanturn, Wooper and Quagsire, Deliberd, Tangela, and Dragonite. And she absolutely despises Exeggcute and Beedrill! However, she has a great interest with her favorite Type, Dark. She hoped she'd catch some Legendaries, but she never had much luck.  
  
As she was completing her repertoire in Johto, she headed through the frontier and eventually reached Kanto. It was there when she first met Mew and Mewtwo. Team Rocket and Giovanni were up to their old antics again, trying to capture and enslave the duo and their clones. Even though a Trainer should only use six Pokémon at a time, she didn't. Through her amazing combative skills and arsenal, she managed to put the villains on the run. The Pokémon were pretty impressed by her. And they knew that not all humans were evil.  
  
Mewtwo said he learned that lesson thanks to Ash, Misty, Brock, Nurse Joy, and few miscellaneous Trainers. As he was fighting against his archrival, Mew, Ash got into the middle of their energy bursts and petrified. Thanks to Pikachu's mourning, along with many others, their tears brought him back to life! It was thought to be a myth, though it did come true on that stormy night on New Island. As they left to start a fresh, prosperous existence, he then erased their memories and never saw them since.  
  
The thing that he hates the most is when Pokémon are treated unfairly and have them cooped up in labs instead of living freely. He does appreciate loyalty from Trainers, just not to have them live as slaves. Akari understood completely, and that was why she decided to fight back against Team Rocket. At the thought when Mewtwo said about not having Pokémon in labs, she wanted to release all of hers from the storage units to the frontier while still keeping her Poké Balls. She found their first destination and started the process: she kept booting up the abandoned computer, transferred them into the Balls, and released them to the place where Mew and Mewtwo awaited.  
  
Overtime, as Akari was adding more Kanto creatures, Mewtwo became a sort of mentor to her. He taught her how to survive more properly on the frontier and to live among the Pokémon more. Mew also taught her how to breed them as well.  
  
But on one fateful day, everything was about to change. She had only several more Pokémon to transfer, up to 9 of them. And one of Mewtwo's clones, Rapidash, decided to tag along. Those were Kangaskhan, Chansey, Mr. Mime, Metapod, Doduo and Dodrio, Slowbro and Slowking, and Ponyta. The transport was complete but as she was leaving, the PC went haywire. It was as if it immediately shut down. Then sparks were flying from it. Akari took a closer gaze at the monitor which had an unusual ominous glow, then...  
  
There was some kind of gravitational pull. She was actually going through the screen!  
  
When her eyes cleared, the first thing she saw were clouds, and she was falling. Akari immediately casted out Dodrio, and he caught her with his talons as he gently brought her down. All around, it was not what she expected. She wondered where she was as she looked upon the tall buildings, the 3-foot robots roaming around, and the hovering cars. She even noticed her skin has changed into a very thick, and sensual, texture. She even realized her Dodrio looked different as he had a more high-def appearance.  
  
 _Could this be Kanto in the future?_ she wondered.  
  
As she came to a clearing, there was a massive crater in the street. Ambulances flew to it, and the site looked it was recently bombed. She came across three people who also had the unusual skin texture, except two were green, a kid and a woman, and a man was a bluish shade. She overheard their anxieties.  
  
"The whole sector is nullified, offline!" the little kid cried.  
  
"They lost." the man said.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you, nor we, could do." the female replied.  
  
"If I had just done Megabyte's little favor, none of this would've happened." he added.  
  
"Bob, before you do anything, why don't you talk to Phong." she suggested after grabbing his arm.  
  
"All right." he took out a strange hover board and flew off.  
  
Being she was new, she didn't want to get into the woman's and the kid's affairs. So, out of curiosity, she decided to head over to a red-yellow tower in the northwest. She sent out Dodrio again and she ordered him to fly her there, discreetly. Moments later, she saw Bob again flying to the same location. Down below, they saw him talk to a pop-up window with a very sinister-looking individual onscreen. He was sent inside, and Akari reluctantly returned the three-headed bird inside her Poké Ball after she descended. She switched her team around, putting Kangaskhan, Mr. Mime, and Chansey as her top three; she could use a healer, a tank, and a telekinetic to help her since Akari had no idea who she was dealing with.  
  
Suddenly, she saw the green-skinned woman on another hover board. And _she_ saw her. They glanced at each other for a few seconds and Akari spoke, "Hey, you looking for Bob?"  
  
"Yes, who are you?"  
  
She rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah, I'm Akari, I'm not from around here. You see, I just came here from the sky actually; it's kind of a long story. I'm a Pokémon Trainer from Johto."  
  
The woman looked at her quizzically. But she introduced herself as Dot, her format being Command.com. She also owns a diner a few Sectors away. That gave Akari a perplexed stare.  
  
"Uh, well, whatever you are, I overheard you talking to him on not seeing this...Megabyte. From the looks of it, he's bad news."  
  
Dot agreed. Then she suggested they should both help him. Akari volunteered and two robots, one blue and one red, caught them by surprise.  
  
They were brought inside and they took an elevator to the basement. It was dark and crowded with more bots and hovering cars. Everywhere Akari saw there was this strange insignia, green paint shaped like a face with sneering eyes, a pointed nose like a Raticate's, and a smile containing squares. What's weirder was a sphere that had sparks flying from it. It looked very dangerous and volatile if someone were to get near it. Dot informed Akari it was a Tear. And apparently, the so-called favor was to have Bob stabilize it into a Portal, so Megabyte would infect the Super Computer. Akari kind of had the idea, but it wasn't long before Hack and Slash, as they were called, had ratted them out to their master.  
  
Then the Tear was exploding and Megabyte ordered his men to lock it down. Everyone in its wake were being destroyed, putting the henchbots in a panic. It was Bob's opportunity to help the others escape. They took the elevator up and out, and Dot figured he'd be here. She reacquainted Akari to him, then Megabyte pulled Bob to the floor. A grappling hook was on him, and the bipedal tin can showed up. Everyone gasped on how scary he looked, and how fast he got here!  
  
"Leaving? So soon? How rude." he replied in a vehement tone.  
  
Then, there was a ring in the air, and a digital voice was saying, "Warning, incoming Game."  
  
As the virus left, Akari wondered what was going on. But before she got an answer, they were in it! They emerged on a space carrier, and they were actually _in_ space! Bob and Dot shouted, "Reboot!" and they transformed into cadets in uniform, along with those mysterious robots behind them. Akari was amazed on how they did it. Then, shots rained on them.  
  
"That was close." Dot said.  
  
"True, but it's not the User I'm worried about. Where's Megabyte?" Bob asked as he looked around.  
  
"He's with the User. What's he doing?"  
  
"Viral takeover; he's infecting the User. This is not good. Bummer, now we got a Mega-User."  
  
"He's coming around again."  
  
"No, he's not. He'll head for the Tear. It's a Class 12; he knows the Game has stabilized into a Portal."  
  
"Then we gotta beat him there!" Dot declared.  
  
They all climbed into their ships, except Akari. She was still confused that she could still breathe in this place. Dot offered her to climb aboard her ship, and she accepted. The fighter was pretty cramped, so she could probably use up to three Pokémon. She unleashed Kangashan, Chansey, and Mr. Mime, and the other humans were a gasp of what they saw. She explained who they were and what they could do. Bob and Dot were impressed and they lifted off toward the enemy ship which also had that logo on it.  
  
"Alpha wing clear of deck; proceed heading 1138. Stay frosty. The Tear is now a stable portal at the end of the third level. We gotta nail Megabyte before he could get to it." Bob opened the channel.  
  
"Roger." Dot responded.  
  
"Copy that." one robot said.  
  
"Affirmative, wing leader." replied another.  
  
Then, Dot warned they're in an asteroid field. They saw Megabyte head into a whole bunch of clashing space rocks. "He's trying to lose us. Maximum shields, follow my lead." Bob commanded.  
  
Everyone stayed in formation, and Akari had an idea. She'll improvise and use Mr. Mime's Light Screen as a shield surrounding every ship! A golden sphere covered each vessel; however, it wasn't enough since Alpha 4 crashed. Then Bob made a last-minute move as he used his lasers on a huge asteroid just before he collided with it. He went through it and commented, "That was easy enough."  
  
As everyone made the clearing, they saw the enemy craft head over to a massive battleship consisting plenty of missiles and lasers. "He looks like he has some friends." Dot said.  
  
As Megabyte went passed, the viral battleship was armed and a volley shot out toward the group. There was the same green logo on the deck of it. "Hit the target on the bridge. Hang tight, people." Bob suggested.  
  
Mr. Mime's Light Screen was still holding, except Dot's which disappeared as it took too much damage. The Mimic Pokémon also felt a pang of pain. "Cover me, I think I got a shot." Bob's vessel hurled forward and as soon as they saw the target, Chansey loaded an egg inside the chute, and Dot shot it causing an explosion which destroyed the entire carrier. "Cool shot!" Bob praised.  
  
"Awesome Egg Bomb, Chansey!" Akari said. The nurse Pokémon gleamed.  
  
The crew went inside a white planet covered in snow and ice. To Akari it almost reminded her of Planet Ceres, or perhaps Fichina in a way. Dot said the cave is just ahead. "That's the entrance to the third level."  
  
Without hesitation, the trio went in. Megabyte tried desperately to keep them off his tail as he shot a few lasers, making the cave crumble around them. The terrain was lethal, and Akari told her Pokémon to hold tight. But he wasn't done yet. He performed a somersault and ended up behind Bob's ship.  
  
"Time to shut you down, Bob." he said as he was locking on.  
  
"He's on your tail!" Dot shouted.  
  
"Yeah right." Bob responded indifferently. He used the brakes as the enemy aircraft went under him, then he aimed and fired, destroying the User's ship, but Megabyte managed to eject himself moments before and wound up on top of him!  
  
Akari and Dot could barely hear him, except the Mime Pokémon who read telepathically concerning he was a Psychic-Type.  
  
"You don't have to fight me, Bob. Think about it, we could be a great team."  
  
"I'd rather be erased." Bob countered.  
  
"Your choice." Megabyte stuck out his long, sharp, golden claws and leapt off the plane, taking off his right wing and causing it to do a tailspin.  
  
"Mime! Mr. Mime!!" the Pokémon cried as he pointed out the windshield, but it was too late. Dot's fighter collided with the damaged wing, and crashed into a cliff. Luckily, Akari was able to return Kangaskhan and Chansey, while she, Dot, and Mr. Mime ejected with a Psychic blast.  
  
Megabyte however landed directly on his feet, standing near the Portal. It was blurry and translucent, like looking into a bottle. But it looked like there was a massive city at the center of an island. The sky was almost a murky purplish color.  
  
"You had your chance to join me, Bob. But now I'm going to infect the Super Computer, and return to cr-rush Mainframe!"  
  
Dot fell into his hands. "Just thought I'd drop in." Meanwhile, Akari was floating in a blue hue as Mr. Mime used his telekinesis, standing on a precipice.  
  
Bob was hanging from a stalactite, with his Key Tool, Glitch. As he dropped he commanded it to 'disengage' and he landed directly into the Portal. It rippled like a lake. Then the Game disappeared as the announcer said, "Game Over." And the Portal became a Tear once more.  
  
"It's unstable again!" Megabyte was pissed about it as he headed toward Dot. "You want to see how much I hate to lose!?"  
  
He extended his claws again. But before he had a chance to attack Dot, Mr. Mime and Akari landed. She unleashed her Kangaskhan and she used her Mega Punch, sending the virus ten feet across the floor! She roared, her joey took cover, and she used her fury as her fist glowed.  
  
"Nobody messes with the might of my Kangaskhan!" Akari exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Mime used his Psychic ability to hold him down. Just then, Bob materialized from the Tear, and it disappeared.  
  
"The Tear. It's gone! But how!?" Megabyte startled.  
  
"Just some things I picked up from the armory. Like these!" Bob explained, as three tiny balls floated over them.  
  
"What are those things?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough, adios." Bob said as the balls made the trio vanish. Akari sealed the Pokémon back into their Balls.  
  
"They've gone back to the Diner. Hurry!" Megabyte ordered as he ran off.  
  
But, they actually made Bob, Dot, and Akari disappear temporarily. "In-file commands, you gotta love 'em." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe this. This place is more amazing than I thought. I could learn a lot here." Akari remarked.  
  
Bob and Dot thought so. They were very impressed on how she handled her first Game on her own. They were also surprised on what her Pokémon can do. To Bob, it was like working with his Key Tool, as they had to be sentient with each other. She replied that's what being a Trainer is all about.  
  
Dot asked to return to the Diner immediately, as Megabyte and his viral goons would trash the place. It has happened once before Akari showed up, as Bob refused to do him this "favor." He couldn't even get to the Game in time, which made the nullified Sector. Akari realized that she and her Pokémon still have a lot to learn. In a foreign place with a strange environment, complicated terminology, some allies, and newer dangers, she made a vow to herself:   
  
She will show the Mainframers more of her comrades and what they're capable of. But for the very first time, she had an objective, to boldly go where no Pokémon nor Trainer has ever gone before.  
  
 **A/N: I finally made the prologue for the long series of the Pokémon/ReBoot crossover. My first thoughts when I was a kid were using an unusual team, just to catch myself and the others by surprise. Since "The Tearing" was a pilot episode, it was a first for Akari as well. I did cut out some events from the episode, though, just to give the story more meaning. The parts leading up to the Space Race, and the Game itself, were the most interesting after all. I figured it'd be necessary if I added the similar sequence from Tron, and give Akari a little backstory for the prologue, since you would know more about her and how she got to Mainframe.  
  
I gave a little homage to the Metroid and the Starfox series, as Akari was describing the planet the Game had.  
  
Note: I'm only using Pokémon from the first and second Generations to keep it time-relevant. ReBoot was first released in 1993 on ABC, but had a re-release on Cartoon Network's Toonami block in April 1999. This was the first time I watched it. At the time I was first starting to get into the Pokémon series as well, with the anime, and the 3D spinoff, Pokémon Stadium.  
  
Most of the Pokémon you'll see are from the games, and some notably from the anime. In this case, Mewtwo, Mew, and his clones were from "Mewtwo Strikes Back," and Chansey and Mr. Mime were based off of cameos in the series. Gen 2 was released in October of 2000, so the crossover itself is a kind of smack dab in the middle since I grew up with both Gens. Because I'm pretty much a Gen-Twoer, my OC was from the Johto region. And I honestly found it better than the first Gen in more ways than one, including the games.  
  
About the Reboot series, there's a lot to go over: When it was first announced on Toonami back in the day, I was disappointed it was going to replace ThunderCats. But seeing how awesome and innovating it was thanks to Moltar, I decided to give it a shot. I think after the first week, I was pretty hooked on it. I never regretted it since, and it really became a nostalgic series. I just hope Rainmaker would be able to air the Guardian's Code soon. It's been way too long waiting for 16 years...  
  
During each episode, I'm going to include a different variety of Pokémon. There are mostly going to be from Johto and Kanto, please keep that in mind. Another session will be coming soon so hang tight; I hope I did a decent job starting off the crossover story. Feel free to tell me what you think, as well as your own nostalgic memories from both sides. I'd love to hear 'em! **


End file.
